


Take Me Back, Take Me Home

by soft_bucky



Series: This Is the Start of Something Beautiful [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Deaf, Deaf Character, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Implied Smut, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform, small size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is nervous because there are scouts at his school soccer game. Louis gives him encouragement and shows up to the game swimming in Harry's jersey. Which is all he needs. Harry gets scouted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back, Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more part to this planned. This was mainly self indulgent for size difference.

Harry was knackered and nervous. All at once. Which was an interesting combination; oh yeah and hungry. He’s just finished up football practice which ran for three hours and his legs feel like jelly as he walks to his car and climbs the stairs to the room that he shared with Louis. Once inside, he lets the door slam relatively loudly and smells something cooking in the kitchen.

He takes the few steps needed to get inside the kitchenette and finds his boyfriend at the stove cooking dinner. Harry sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Out of surprise, Louis lets out an unmanly squeak and splashes a few drops of hot water when he flinches. He turns around and Harry is still partially leaning on him.

_“Harry. Don’t sneak up on me! And you’re all sweaty. Go shower.”_

_“Cause I came from footie practice.”_ Harry responds matter of factly.

Louis pouts at him and Harry can’t help but think it’s adorable. _“I know that. Which is why I’m making something as easy as spaghetti. You know; carbs equal energy or something. Now sod off so I can focus.”_ Louis tells him.

Speaking of focusing, Harry signs _“Um love, the pasta.”_

Louis turns around and there is white foam boiling over the rim of the pot and the flames are bright orange where the water is hitting the eye of the stove.

“Argh!” Louis lets out a shout of frustration and Harry takes that as his cue to leave.

When he’s out of the shower, he sits at the table completely stark naked and Louis doesn’t even mind after being so used to it for so long.

 _“Harry, what’s wrong? You’re really quiet.”_ Louis observes.

 _“I just. Football.”_ Harry sighs.

_“Why? You love football. ‘S why you play on the school team.”_

_“But at our next game, there’s going to be scouts. Fuck Louis. Scouts. Do you know how big of a chance that is? And how big of an opportunity it is to fuck it up? I’m nervous and that game is only three days away and I’m not even close to prepared. I just feel like I’m not going to do good and then there goes a wasted opportunity.”_ Harry relays his inner turmoil to his boyfriend. He just needed to get everything off his chest.

_“Harry. Stop worrying. Scouts are great. Why? Because you’re a great football player. And if you went pro; I can’t even formulate how proud I would be. Not to mention your mum. And your arse hole stepdad will turn on his t.v. one day and see you running around on a field with a bunch of other blokes being cheered on by a massive crowd of people. You are definitely prepared but if you feel that you aren’t, go get in some extra practice. But not too much where you’re too tired and don’t see me anymore. Have to keep your endurance up.”_

Harry smirks and raises an eyebrow. _“Oh and why might I need to keep up my endurance?”_

Louis gives him a look with his eyebrows arched and a smile tugging his lips to one corner. _“I can think of two reasons.”_

 _“You’ve been to a couple games so you’ve seen reason one, but how about I show you reason two?”_ Harry proposes.

Louis pushes his chair back from the table and goes off down the hallway and into their dorm bedroom with Harry quickly following behind.

~o~

 _“Guys, guys! There’s Harry! Look!”_ Louis signs excitedly and points to the tall figure on the green turf field.

 _“Louis; Jesus. We see him. It’s me and Zayn’s first time seeing him play when you’ve seen him a million times and you’re still this giddy.”_ Liam tells him.

 _“You’re just not as excited because you don’t have a fit, football playing boyfriend that might possibly go pro to watch.”_ He counters back.

Louis managed to text Zayn ahead of time so that he could come down since the school he went to are already on break because it’s close to Christmas. Niall could easily come since he went to Louis and Harry’s school, and Liam was an hour away. It was an important game to Harry so it was important to all of them.

Harry looked up into the stands before the game started and saw his three main friends and boyfriend who was absolutely swimming in Harry’s spare red jersey (It was too small for him; but still big on Louis because the company sent him the wrong size and they don’t accept refunds so the coach said  “Keep it Styles. I don’t know.”) Harry gave it to Louis for good luck.

Louis sees him looking in the stands and gives Harry a grin and a thumbs up sign. And that’s all the encouragement he needs before the game starts.

-

Harry walks off the field shirtless and sweaty, winning a successful match. A man in a suit and clipboard reach him first and Harry lowers his hand that was wiping off his face to his side.

“How can I help you?” Harry asks out of politeness.

“You’re Harry Styles, am I correct?” Suit man asks.

“Yes I am. How may I be of service?”

“I’m one of the scouts that was at the game. You did an extremely great job tonight and I’d like you to be on my team. You still have to try out of course; that’s policy, but this is a great opportunity. Here’s my card, give me a call if you want. Let’s hope you don’t waste this opportunity.” He leaves with a smile after pressing the stiff white cardboard into Harry’s palm.

The boy runs his calloused fingers over the smooth, slightly bumpy texture and the black perfectly typed letters still in surprise that this is real. The boys come down to him first and notice his dazed expression.

“Haz? What happened?”” Liam asks him.

Harry seems to snap out of it then. He wants Louis to hear too, so he signs it.

_“I- I got scouted. I have a chance at becoming a pro football player.”_

All the guys tell him their congratulations.

Louis’ expression lights up and his blue eyes are shining bright with happyness and he grins at Harry. _“Harry, that’s great! I knew you could do it!”_ And throws himself at a hug with Harry.

His arms wrap around Harry’s neck and Harry grips his muscular thighs tightly from where he jumped on him.

 _“You’re right. A lot of confidence came from you though.”_ Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s narrow waist firmly so Harry can respond.

Harry cups Louis’ face in his hands and captures his lips in a kiss. Louis holds to him tightly and lets his eyes flutter closed as his pink lips slot against Harry’s deep red ones. The contrast of the soft feeling of his extra jersey which was now Louis’ was a nice feeling against the still slightly dam skin of his chest and abs. One of them “mmm’s” into the other’s mouth (probably Louis) and Zayn “Ahem’s.” when he sees a tongue.

Harry pulls away from his boyfriend’s mouth and looks at them from around his head. Louis doesn’t really care about anyone but Harry at the moment and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Well we’re gonna go. Erm congratulations Harry.” Zayn says first.

“Bye mate.”

“See you soon Harry. Good luck.” Liam says next.

“Thanks.”

“Alright by Haz. You have a horny Louis to attend to so I’ll see you in a couple days.”

Harry smiles at him and then they’re all alone on the field; all the other players and spectators having gone.

 _“Take me home.”_ Louis commands.

 _“Needy are you?”_ Harry taunts.

_“Horny actually. And do you want celebratory sex or what?”_

It doesn’t take anything else to get Harry to start walking to his car with Louis attached to his front and sneaking in kisses.


End file.
